Making it Right
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: John Cena hasn't been having the best time lately. The only bright spot has been his girlfriend of the last six months Erin. What happens when she tells him some news and he acts like an ass. One shot for Hailey Egan Cena


Erin sighed as she walked back into her hotel room that she shared with her boyfriend John Cena. She'd understood that he'd been a little high strung lately. But he'd been a complete ass to her at the arena. Her sister Regina had offered to leave her boyfriend Chris at the arena and head back with her but she'd refused. She'd told her she'd call her later. She just needed the time alone. It wasn't like she'd questioned John's stance on taking their relationship to the marriage level, which was so obviously where Reggie, as she called her and Chris were headed. She'd liked the fact that she and John had settled into the contented life of people who were committed to each other without labels. She'd simply said one little four letter word. A word that had apparently scared the shit out of him. He'd stormed out of the locker room and down the hallway to catering. It was after that that she'd gone back to the hotel. She rested her hand on her stomach and curled up on the bed closing her eyes. He'd come around she told herself.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX  
John sat in catering peeling the label from his bottle of water. He hadn't meant to react the way he had. But she'd just sprung it on him. He looked up when he saw someone sit across from him and wasn't at all surprised to see her sister Regina sitting there.  
"You were an asshole."  
"I just wasn't expecting it."  
"You guys go at it like rabbits and you don't expect it? Seriously?"  
"I...we haven't been dating all that long. Six months and now we're going to be parents? I just...I don't..."  
"Do you love her?"  
"What?"  
"Do you love my sister?"  
"More than anything."  
"She's put up with a lot of shit from you John. Some of it I still don't agree with. But she loves you. And she's put up with sneaking around, hiding the relationship, being the other woman and most recently all your moodiness. And I could stand all that. Because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that you were a good guy. And that you loved her. Don't prove me wrong. Go back to the hotel and prove to her what everyone else can already see. That you love her and for the first time since all this shit started, you're happy. She's giving you an amazing gift. It's up to you to decide if you want to be a part of it or not." He smiled and nodded.  
"Thanks Reggie. I think I will."  
"Good because if you hurt her again, I will have Chris and Mike beat the shit out of you." He got up from the table and walked toward the locker room getting his stuff. He had to make it up to her. He called ahead to the hotel and got them to send up some dinner for the two of them. And then he stopped off at the local store nearby to buy some candles and some other treats for her. He was going to make this up to her and he was going to make it up to her big time.  
XxxxxxxxxxX  
Erin woke up to the knock on the door and walked over to it a little surprised to see room service standing there.  
"I didn't order any room service." She said.  
"I did." John said as he appeared behind the waiter at the door. He tipped the guy and shut the door looking at his girlfriend. "I thought we could have a nice dinner together and talk about this."  
"What's there to talk about? You don't want to have this baby." She said as she walked back toward the bed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him gently.  
"Yes I do. I love you. I love us. And I've made you put up with a lot of shit the last six months. But I love you and this little one. So much."  
"You been talking to Reggie again?"  
"Yeah. She has a way of lighting a fire under your ass doesn't she?" Erin laughed. "But she helped me realize I've been horrible to you these last few weeks. That's why...we are going away for a week. Just you and me. And we're going to be the best parents in the world."  
"We have got to expand your pool of friends." She laughed. He laughed and kissed her. "What's for dinner? I'm starved."  
"Dinner can wait. Right now, I think we have some making up to do." He said as he kissed her on the neck. She shivered and moaned a little. "Please don't ever doubt me when I tell you that I love you." He whispered as he undid the tie of her dress and let it slip to the floor. He blazed a trail of hot hungry kisses down her skin and picked her up. He sat on the end of the bed, her body in his lap as he skimmed his fingers over her. His lips never left her body,gently kissing and nibbling in sporatic spots as he removed her underwear from her body. He kissed her lips again, his tongue gently exlporing the inside of her mouth and laid her back on the bed amid slight protests. She closed her eyes as his lips again traced her neck, his hands wandering over her body. He kissed her stomach running his hands over it softly and slid himself inside of her.  
She lost the ability to think after that. Her mind was devoid of everything but the pleasure he was bringing her. She knew she could never stay mad at him. John Cena was her drug and she could never go too long without a fix. He moaned outloud and buried himself inside of her, the high he was on glorious. He hadn't intended to fall for her. But when she'd visited her sister and Chris, he'd been instantly attracted to her. He and Liz had already been having problems. And Erin had listened without judging. She'd been his confidant and eventually so much more. He couldn't have imagined his life without her. She was the other half that made him whole. When the truth had come out, when he'd finally gotten the balls to serve Liz with the divorce papers, he'd felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Like he could finally be happy. Complete. That's the word he'd used when he'd moved her in and confessed his love for her. His undying love. That's how he'd phrased it. He could feel himself getting closed and he looked into her eyes, not wanting to miss the point where she slid into the abyss that the pleasure between the always brought. He'd be there soon after her and he couldn't wait. He kept his pace slow with deep, steady thrusts and looked into her blue-green eyes and she came. It sent him over the edgee too and he rested his forehead against hers, their bodies still joined together. They fit. Perfectly. And he realized that the baby could only enhance that. It could only enhance the undying bond between the two of them.  
"I love you." He whispered against her lips. "Always. Nothing is going to change that." She smiled and kissed him again.  
"Yeah?" He nodded.  
"Yeah. We're going to have a baby. Be a family." She smiled.  
"Can we eat now? I'm still starved." He laughed and nodded. He looked over at her again later as she slept and smiled. He was in love and the woman who had his heart was giving him the greatest title he'd ever hold. Daddy.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
